1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector that complies with USB (Universal Serial Bus) 2.0 and 3.0 transmission protocols and has a terminal shield shielding and preventing terminals from electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional USB 2.0 connectors are popular in various electronic devices. However, the USB 2.0 transmission protocol only allows a maximum transmission speed of 480 Mbps. Because electronic devices are constantly developed to increase transmission speed, the USB 2.0 transmission protocol does not meet the current transmission speed requirement of these electronic devices. Therefore, the USB IF (USB Implementers Forum) is setting up a USB 3.0 transmission protocol that may achieve a theoretical maximum transmission speed of 4.8 Gbps, almost 10 times of that of the USB 2.0 transmission protocol.
However, to implement the transmission of 4.8 Gbps, terminals of a USB 3.0 connector must be capable of transmitting high frequency signals. Transmitting high frequency signals usually encounters electromagnetic interference from nearby electronic components so that the impedance of the USB 3.0 connector unstably alternates and reduces signal transmission.
Furthermore, a manufacturer of the USB 3.0 connector frequently encounters connector mating problems. One manufacturer's USB 3.0 receptacle connector mates self-made plug connector and passes through an impedance test however does not mates plug connector produced by other manufacturers well to fail the impedance test so that signal transmission between USB 3.0 connectors by different manufacturers is unenforceable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical connector with a terminal shield to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.